Puzzles and Experiments
by FreezePride
Summary: Even (Vexen) reveals in just a few short moments what he suspected of Aeleus (Lexaeus)all along. Takes place before the events of BBS, when both Even and Aeleus are quite young.


"Aeleus! Just the person I'm looking for. Come here." The rather young guard perked at the sound of his name, but he hesitated to enter the room before him. He had not been permitted within the study. It's not as though it was forbidden by the law of the castle, but it was not a part of his typically frequented domain. Certainly, as an eleven year old, trying to find his place in these sprawling grounds, he had no reason to question these happenstances, he simply followed them.

He shuffled his feet as the bright eyed scientist fixed him with an expectant look. That green hue seemed almost unnatural as it was, framed by cornsilk colored hair which was barely jawline length. Even frowned at his hesitation, as though he were wasting precious time. Aeleus stepped into the library, marveling at the towering rows of shelves and the sunlight which filtered through the space, coloring it in pale yet warm yellows and pinks. Even was slender for his age, and even something about the way he sat before his gargantuan volumes suggested something rather willowy and effeminate. One might have called him sickly, but Aeleus knew better. Those attentive green eyes were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to exactly how much energy the young academic put forth into his studies. There were certainly times when he wondered if his counterpart ever slept.

Aeleus could no longer delay his entrance. Even at just a little over a single decade old, he seemed quite a bit larger than a normal boy for his age. Though far from having the bulk of power which he would later develop in training, his body was already lined with sleek muscles, his skin having that slightly stretched look of being part of a body that was growing far faster than the brain could comprehend. In contrast to his measured steps, Even seemed to almost be bursting with untapped energy, eager to move onward with his experiments, to develop his young mind. He seemed hungry in all the ways which Aeleus could not even try to understand.

But there was a carefully measured tone to his voice, as though he were making a conscious effort not to scare his companion away. Aeleus inwardly admitted himself grateful. It was a rare occurrence that someone took him into consideration. Even gestured to a chair opposite him at the mahogany library table and Aeleus eased himself down.

Even could not discern anything from his expression. The boy had been all but unreadable ever since they had left his verdant homeworld, and frankly he did not expect any grand feats of emotion from him. Most would have considered that intimidating, but the young scientist knew better. Aeleus was simply doing what he considered necessary for survival. Even glanced down at the small wooden puzzle before him, the colors being in demure pastels as though many fingers had run over their surface over the years, replacing paint with intelligence and patience. He pushed the pieces forward.

"Solve this." It could have been a demand but for the soft question in his voice, and the underlying curiosity which it belayed. Aeleus glanced down, royal blue eyes locking on to every edge, every curve for a breath of a moment before his hands carefully went to work, taking particular caution not to scrape the pieces or damage them in any way.

With a slight look of confusion passing across his face, he slid the puzzle back to Even, now neatly completed as though he had asked him to do something as simple as breath deeply or drink a glass of water. Solving problems, working with his hands, this was simply organic.

Even nodded dutifully, and then slid a book from his enormous pile. It was sizable, but nothing compared to the one he was currently devouring. He opened to a dog-eared page and turned it around so that Aeleus could properly see it's small script, noting carefully the shadow of surprise which passed across his face. "Read this."

Silence followed. Even's expression did not falter, but neither did Aeleus's. The moment might have been considered awkward, but Even didn't seem to notice and Aeleus could not bring himself to be able to break it.

Eventually, with a nod, Even withdrew the thick book and produced a much skinnier book, opening the book to reveal larger text and turning it once again, as though to prompt his companion. Yet again, dead silence followed, and now even the gaze of the young guardian faltered. He cast his glance to the floor, wishing not for the first time and certainly not the last that he could simply sink into the stone and forget himself completely.

"It's just as I suspected." Even's crisp voice distracted him from glaring beneath him. He dared to look up once again and was perhaps just a touch too hopeful to see that rather than looking cynical, or (dare he even think it) snide as Braig and Dilan may have laughed about upon finally catching on, he seemed just as perplexed if not the slightest bit confused. "You have the highest IQ I've encountered yet in all of my studies," he gestured grandly with his thin arms to his scattered reports and notes. "And yet you are illiterate." Aeleus shifted uncomfortably at the term. "Rather, you were never taught to read." Even amended in an undertone.

"What an absolute waste!" He continued, his thoughts picking up momentum without the slightest prompting. "It's an insult to society to deprive a quick mind of the knowledge which should be readily available to you. This study is open to you as well. You do know that, correct?" He prompted. Aeleus quirked a brow, but Even plowed on through what might have been an answer. "Regardless, while I could see it being beneficial at the time in the survivalist mentality of your former home, I think we should invest time in learning this useful skill." He presented, looking quite a bit more calculated than his meager thirteen years would allow, his oversized lab coat looking to swallow up his smaller form.

"I will teach you." It could have been a haughty demand but for the question in Even's eyes and the soft tone of his voice, pleading if it would be alright. For the first time in their conversation, Aeleus' eyes were alight with something akin to hope.

"Thank you." The young guard responded finally. Even smiled widely, for once quite speechless.


End file.
